Mass Effect Infection Spreading (Old Version)
by Markusmiless
Summary: The infection has spread through the galaxy as the Humans discovered the mass relays. It has been merciless and almost impossible to contain, entire planets has fallen pray to this dangerous infection and only a few races are immune.(Contains some swearing) (I've restarted it and this is the old version) (I've yet to upload the new)
1. Chap 1: Infection Spreading

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Last Of Us (it belongs to Naughty Dogs) or Mass Effect (It belongs to Bioware).**

Chapter 1: Infection Spreading

* * *

We had been dropped off at a cliff on Eden Prime, I looked as the Normandy as it took off into the distance. The ship I had lived in the past two weeks, I still couldn't believe I was assigned to this. I grabbed my Pistol and walked down a nearby path and soon saw some burnt bodies laying on the ground, guess they had been infected, I smiled a bit and continued forward, though I slowed down a few seconds later as I heard a clicking noise and thought :Crap...it's must be a clicker nearby...:

I ordered Jenkins to check the area ahead quietly and as he walked forward a clicker tackled him from around the corner. I saw how Jenkins landed on the ground with the clicker over himself as he tried to get the clicker off. I watched while aiming my Pistol at the Clicker or at least trying but before I could react I saw something that was a lot less than pleasing, the clicker did bite and rip into Jenkins' neck and he stopped resisting, not moving at all. He was dead, I felt my rage rise and biotics flared around me. I pushed my hand forward quickly, creating a throw field and launched the Clicker away, why didn't I do that at once...it was stupid of me.

After a few moments I approached Jenkins body and checked his life sign on my HUD, he was definitely dead, blood coming out from his neck and I told Kaidan casually not showing that I cared whatever Jenkins was alive or not "We'll leave him, we have a missi..." I was interrupted by a few rounds being fired in my direction, I quickly got in behind a tall rock while keeping on myself on right side of the rock and Kaidan kept on the left side of the rock.

I looked took a deep breath and said to Kaidan "When I say now, you sabotage the weapons of whoever is shooting at us." He nodded quickly and activated a barrier. Kaidan listened as I said "3...2...now!"

Kaidan got out of cover quickly and launched an sabotage at the general direction of the attacker.

Two explosions was heard and the parts of a pair of Geth Drones fell to the ground, they had apparently come from the woods.

We walked towards the woods, Kaidan knew it was no idea to ask Shepard about why the Geth was out of the veil as he knew that he wouldn't get any real answers.

Kaidan and I saw a pair of Geth Troopers being attacked by Human Runners, apparently having trouble killing them, we decided to let them be and continued on.

We walked up to a small cliff, with a tree on it with vines hanging down from it and we walked up to the edge of the small cliff, we saw a women running up the path, she was chased by two Recon Drones and she soon tripped but was quick to turn around and grab her pistol, she shoot the Drones with near-perfect accuracy before seeing a pair of Geth Troopers.

One of the Geth Troopers was holding a human towards a machine, which served an unknown purpose though not for long as I saw a spike came out of the machine and stabbed the human through his gut. The woman got into cover behind a large stone and grabbed an assault rifle of her back.

* * *

End of Chapter 1. Not much information about Shepard and the chapter is a little short, but the chapters will get longer...


	2. Chap 2: My Armour

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware or The Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dog.**

Chapter 2: My Armour

Point of View: Ashley Williams

* * *

We were heading to get the beacon and walked through the camp and nobody was taking it seriously though, well everyone except me. I didn't let go of my Pistol as I kept my eyes out for eventual ambushes.

I soon saw movement in a nearby bush, then I heard a scream, it wasn't in pain or intimating, it was a scream from a Infected.

I fired a few rounds and then I looked after what I had shot, then I walked up to the bush and looked at what it had been and confirmed it was an infected.

I heard a few more rounds were fired but I had only noticed one infected, I turned around quickly and saw five Recon Drones and two Geth Troopers.

I quickly I shoot one of the Geth Troopers in the head, then got into cover before shooting at the Recon Drones, I was able to kill all but two of the Geth Before my weapon overheated. I had gotten into cover behind a pair of crates as they fired back at me, I had two choices, I could either try to fight back and risk that Geth Reinforcement would come or I could run and risk getting shoot down.

After a moment I decided to run, I stood up and ran away from the buildings, I knew it was civilians in there but it was better to live to fight another day than die now. I ran down the hill, soon getting down without running into anything more that was hostile.

I sometimes shot a look behind to see if they lost me, which they never did. I ran past the Beacon location and ran uphill, I fell though but was quick to turn around as they fired at me, missing due to the Drones being in movement.

I grabbed my pistol and shoot at the Drones, I hadn't aimed but I had been lucky enough to hit them.

* * *

Point of View: (Won't reveal first name) Shepard

* * *

I jumped down the small cliff, Kaidan had run around to get down but was slowed down by the Geth we had seen earlier, I got into cover behind the same rock and grabbed my shotgun.

I then ran out of cover and towards the Geths, I threw one of them into the air and continued my way towards the other Geth Trooper and fired towards it quickly.

It had only been a few seconds and Both had now been killed, one of them by falling from a great height and one from my shotgun.

I saw a nearby crate walked up to it and opened it, it contained a new armor but I preferred my Onix Medium Armor before this, I was proud of my own armor as it had saved my life lots of times, I had added Toxic Seals to survive if I got into areas with lots of Spores and I didn't want to go through the pain to add Toxic Seals to a new armor.

A voice broke the silence after the fire fight, it apparently belonged to the female, I turned to her and asked "What's your Rank Soldier?" She answered quickly "Gunnery Chief, Ashley Williams..." I said smiling while interrupting her "What happened to your Unit?" Ashley walked back and fourth as she said apparently sad or angry "Everyone but my were wiped out by Geth..." I reassured her and said calm "They're perfect Ambushes..." She said bluntly, this time interrupting me "They have Flashlight Heads..." I said "Fair Point..."

Before we could finish the conversation a Clicker tackled me, I held my arm under its head to hinder it from getting closer to me while trying to push it away from me. I heard a round getting fired and saw the Clicker lose its head and my Armour was covered in blood and I asked as I pushed away the Clicker "Fuck now I must clean my Armour..."

Ashley said after chuckling slightly "Would you have preferred to not being saved?" I gave a false smile and said annoyed "Thank you for saving me..."

* * *

This was another short chapter but I made it now today (in less than two hours)

Well this was all for now...Happy Reading...


	3. Chap 3: Annoyance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect (it belongs to Bioware) or The Last of Us (it belongs to Naughty Dogs)**

Chapter 3: Annoyance

Point of View: Ashley William

* * *

I smiled at the Commander and thought sarcastic :Great Priorities...:

I heard the other soldier speak up "Are you alright Shepard?"

The commander stood up and answered as calm as if nothing had just happened "I'm fine...Kaidan...let's get going now" Shepard turned towards me and said "Good Luck Soldier, hope you'll survive..."

The man apparently named Kaidan replied calm "We can't just leave her here!" Shepard raised her voice and said annoyed "We can and we will!" Kaidan said calm, apparently used to his leader's behavior "We'll need the extra firepower!"

I sighed and stopped smiling, I was a bit pissed because I had just shoot a damn clicker in the head to save this person and all I had gotten in response was that the stupid armor got blood on it.

Shepard said while walking up to him "We're leaving without her and that's an order!" Kaidan replied "She should know the are much better than both of us Shepard!"

Shepard groaned and said annoyed "Whatever, we bring her with us..." Kaidan sighed, apparently in relief.

Then Shepard turned to me and ordered annoyed "Show us the way to the Beacon..."

I nodded and I said "It's just down this hill..." I noticed that the commander's armor had an N7 sign on it, though it had blood covering most of it so it was barely visible.

I walked down the hill but saw the 'flashlight' head of a Geth, I was going to tell Shepard but the Commander had already ran towards the Geth.

I thought :Fuck...: I thought the Commander was going to get killed but instead she used her biotics to throw the Geth into the air before shooting them with her shotgun.

She shouted to us "Come on...I can't wait forever!"

* * *

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

I sat down on a stone and looked around, not seeing any more Geth so I shouted to Ashley and Kaidan to come down.

They walked down in a pace that made it feel like forever then Ashley said, confused, "The beacon is gone...someone must have taken it!"

Kaidan asked her "By our side or theirs?"

I stood up but before I could say anything and heard Nihlus contact me "Change of Plans Shepard, I'll investigate a small Spaceport up ahead..." I groaned and saw a path to go up through, I headed there and when I got up I saw a few Dragon Teeth, the machine used to stab the man from earlier. I saw weird looking bodies on them and saw how it was slowly lowered, it still hadn't seen me so I got into cover behind a wide rock.

I grabbed my Shotgun and took a deep breath, then I stood up and aimed at the now standing body.

I asked "Do you understand me?" it looked at me, with lifeless face covered in dark electronics, then it ran towards me.

I did instinctively shoot it and the rounds killed it as soon as they connected with it's body.

Kaidan and Ashley ran up to me as two more bodies lowered.

I waited until they stood up and prepared to use my biotics on them but Ashley had grabbed her sniper and shoot the head of one.

I quickly lifted the final one into the air before throwing it away from us, when it landed it hit a sharp rock and apparently died.

I saw a pair of building, just one room though so I guessed it was a camp and walked up to one of the buildings calm.

I looked at the large window that covered most of the wall but couldn't see inside, I looked back at the door and tried to open it, only to turn out it was looked.

I groaned and said to myself "I don't have time for this!" I focused my Biotics and pushed the door back, I heard a woman scream inside.

I walked into the room and she said calm, it was visible though that I had surprised her with my sudden and rash entry "Thanks the Maker, I thought the Geth had come back and blown up the door..."

I shock my head and said calm "It's safe outside now so you can go out!"

A man I hadn't seen approached me and said "Safe?, nowhere is safe..." I wasn't interested in what he had to say so I didn't listen.

I said interrupting him "Whatever...Just hide somewhere else...I've got more important things to do..."

I walked out of the building and Kaidan asked calm "Did you find anything of interest inside?" I answered simple "No!"

I walked away from the buildings until I heard a gunshot and ran towards where I had heard it.

* * *

Point of View: Nihlus

* * *

I had approached the Spaceport undetected, I had been able to take out most Geth quietly and quickly.

I got into cover as I had seen a Turian, standing in the open.

I stood up and trailed my weapon at him then I recognized him and asked "Saren?"

The Turian turned and said calm "Nihlus." I asked calm "What are you doing here? This isn't your mission..."

Saren said calm and assuring "The Council thought you might need a little help with this one..." I said as he walked to a spot behind me, I thought he was looking around "The situation is bad, The Geth is outside the Veil and it is Infected here even though this world should be one of few without them..."

Saren said assuring "It's okay, I got it under control" Then I heard a gun being fired and I fell to the floor, suddenly feeling my energy run out and then it all got dark.

* * *

Well that was at least 200 letters longer than usual...though I won't be able to write as often after Eden Prime...after Eden Prime you can expect another chapter once a week...

Well this was all...


	4. Chap 4: Replaceable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and Last of Us belongs to Naughty Dogs.**

BTW: if you wonder, Jane Shepard has the regular Femshep appearance.

* * *

Chapter 4: Replaceable

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

As we exited the woods we heard a painful, loud noise and saw a gigantic ship in the distance flying away, I couldn't hear what Kaidan or Ashley said but I knew they said something.

I grabbed my Sniper Rifle and looked at the Spaceport ahead of us, it was a few Geth Troopers and 'Husks'.

I asked Ashley smiling "Do you know how to use a Sniper Rifle?" She Replied cocky "Yes, I Can shoot you between the eyes from fiv..." I interrupted her and said "Good...Find a Target and aim for the head!"

Both I and Ashley soon was ready to strike and I shoot a Geth Trooper, blowing its head clean off and then I said quickly "Fire!" She did as ordered and I saw a Husk lose its head.

Now a few Husks started running towards us and Ashley grabbed her Assault Rifle, shooting at them in bursts of five shots, quickly getting rid of them.

I put away my Sniper Rifle and walked down the hill, it was filled with metal, apparently from an building or a ship

I saw another building as we walked down, decided to ignore it, I didn't want to meet another Coward today.

We walked up to the Spaceport and saw Nihlus dead body, we walked up to it and checked it out.

Kaidan nodded to me and said "It's definitely Nihlus body..." I checked his body for weapons, not finding anything useful except a pair of grenades and a weapon mod.

I sighed as I stood up and said "He's replaceable..." I heard footsteps and grabbed my pistol before aiming it towards the source and then I heard a man say stressed "Don't shoot me, I'm not one of them, I'm human..."

I asked bluntly interrupting him after eyeing him, something caught my attention but I didn't mention it, "What are you doing behind those crates?" He replied "Nothing Important..."

I said "Whatever...did you see who killed this Turian?" He replied quickly, apparently stressed "Yes, another Turian, I think they were friends...because he let his guard down before being shoot from behind..." I asked curious "Did you catch anything more specific..." He replied thoughtful "I...think he called the other one Saren..."

I said Polite "Thanks, now we don't need you anymore..." I shot him, killing him quickly, and Kaidan reacted quickly "Why did you do that Commander? He was only another colonist!" I said calm "He has been bitten, if you had kept your eyes open you had seen that he tried to cover it, on the arm but you could see the hole which couldn't have been from a bullet..."

I heard an infected scream and I turned, it was a human runner with a yellow t-shirt, I quickly used my biotics to warp him and walked towards the back of the station, deciding to take the 'Train' because that was the only way to move the Beacon.

As we got on the Train we saw a few Turian Runners, they were as strong as Human Clickers but fast as runners, if they saw us then we would be in trouble.

I told Kaidan and Ashley "Get into cover, I'll handle this...by myself..." I switched my Pistol for my Shotgun, then I ran towards the Turian Runners, they saw me and ran towards me, arms flailing.

I got close to them and ducked, avoiding the claws and arm of one of them then I grabbed one of them and kept him in front of me, letting the other one claw it to death then I shot it, holding my shotgun between the dead Turian's arm then I pulled my shotgun away.

A Turian approached me quickly and launched it into the ground with a Biotic Throw, I was somewhat exhausted but ran up to the Turian, sitting on top of it and punched it in the Face rapidly and powerfully.

It was soon killed and I stood up, breathing hard and my fist hurt and covered in blood.

Kaidan and Ashley approached me and I said to Kaidan tiredly "Let's get going" Kaidan stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder and said "You need to rest, you've used your biotics rapidly and not even you can do it forever..."

I pushed his hand away from my shoulder and said angry "Don't tell me what I can and can't do! Now GO that's an order!"

He gulped but did walk to the front of the 'Train' and activated it, now we headed towards where the ship we saw earlier had been.

* * *

Well this is the second final **Eden Prime **Chapter...well then I won't put up chapter as often...though I don't know if anyone reads this...if you do please review and tell what you think of the Story so far!

Well happy reading


	5. Chap 5: The Beacon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and I don't own The Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dogs**

Chapter 5: The Beacon

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

The Train stopped after a while and I had finished drinking an energy drink, I threw it off the train as it stopped and heard Kaidan say quickly "Look, the Geth must have planted Bombs in the area..." I said calm "Disarm the bombs Kaidan..." I heard a few rounds being fired and the screams of dying Infected and said smiling "Ashley and I will cover your back..."

He walked up to the bomb as Ashley and I kept our eyes out for eventual attackers, Kaidan soon finished and we walked up a floor.

I was hit by a round, though it was absorbed by my shields, I turned towards the source and saw that it was a Geth Shock Trooper, I lifted it into the air before throwing it into another Geth Trooper, then I saw that Ashley and Kaidan had walked to another bomb while she gave him cover fire with an Assault Rifle, firing at a few Human Runners.

I ran up to the runners and grabbed one of them then I threw it into the ground, as another Runner approached me I used my shotgun to kill it, I stepped on the Runner's skull and crushed it quickly.

I turned towards the two other runners but I was too slow and they knocked me down, I tried to push it off my self with brute force but couldn't get it off me so instead I launched it into the air with my Biotics powerful then I rolled aside as it fell down and landed where I had been seconds ago.

I turned to the last one but Ashley had already killed it with her Assault Rifle, Kaidan was done and we walked towards the final Bomb, I walked in front of Kaidan and Ashley, keeping my eyes out for enemies.

As I heard none shoot at us or any infected moaning or screaming so I relaxed and saw the final bomb.

I said to Kaidan calm "Can you take care of this Bomb before we blow up!" Kaidan muttered something I couldn't hear and walked up to the Bomb and begun to deactivate it.

As soon as he was finished I headed down a ramp, I saw a few dead infected bodies, it was human bodies apparently colonists.

I saw a husk running towards us but I grabbed my Pistol and shot it in its head quickly then I put my Pistol away.

I saw the Beacon and smiled while waiting on them to get down.

* * *

Point of View: Kaidan Alenko

* * *

I said to Ashley as I saw the Beacon "Amazing, an actual working Prothean Beacon..." Ashley replied unsure "It didn't do anything like that when we did dig it up..." I then heard her walk away, then I heard her talking to Shepard.

I approached the Beacon, I was fascinated by it somehow but suddenly I felt as if I was pulled towards it.

I tried to resist but couldn't move out of the way but suddenly I felt someone pull me aside and I was pushed to the ground powerfully.

I turned to see who it was and saw Shepard being lifted into the air, I shouted worried "SHEPARD!" I was about to approach her to try to pull her away but Ashley stopped me by holding my arm and saying "Don't touch her, it could be dangerous..."

I sighed and stopped and watched as Shepard was launched away from the Beacon as it exploded suddenly, I looked at her for a few seconds and saw that she had fainted.

I contacted the Normandy quickly and said "Shepard is unconscious, lock onto my location and pick us up as quickly as possible..."

* * *

Well now the **Eden Prime **chapter has finished and now I'll only post once a week or only once each second week.

Happy reading though!


	6. Chap 6: Damn Spectres

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and I don't own The Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dogs**

Chapter 6: Damn Spectre

Point of View: Kaidan Alenko

* * *

It had been 14 hours, earth hours, since Shepard had been knocked out, she hadn't been harmed physically though.

I knew she had survived worse but was still worried, though it was the first time he had seen her being knocked out.

She was the strongest biotic I had ever seen, my own biotics not even close to matching hers, I sighed and finished the Report.

I did read it through a final time, not finding anything wrong, then I did forward it to Anderson then I walked to the Mess Hall to get something to eat.

* * *

Point of View: Ashley Williams

* * *

I took apart my Pistol, adding an Incendiary Ammunition Mod to it calm then I put it back together again.

Even though my Pistol was a secondary weapon, I wanted it to work with maximum efficiency if I ever were to meet more Infected which I was sure I would.

I sighed a bit and looked around myself, no one from the crew was around so I didn't have anyone to talk with.

I thought about the mission, I had been lucky but I wished I had been able to save my Unit, it felt bad to be the sole survivor out of the entire unit.

I sighed but continued to work on my weapons.

* * *

_(1 hour later)_

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

I woke up, with a large headache, I sat up slowly and heard Kaidan's voice, talking to Chakwas apparently "Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think she's finally waking up!"

I sat at the edge of where I had been unconscious, I looked around and saw that I was in the Med Bay of the Normandy.

Chakwas walked past me slowly, soon beginning to talk as she faced me "You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?"

I replied slowly as he held my head in my hand "I feel like I've been drinking too much again...how long was I unconscious?"

Chakwas smiled slightly noting that I was calm and she replied calm "About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think..."

Kaidan interrupted worriedly "It's my fault, I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way seconds before the beacon exploded."

I nodded and said calm "You were reckless, Kaidan...I thought that you would help on this mission, instead you made the beacon self destruct..."

Kaidan was about to say something but Chakwas cut him off and said "Actually, we don't know if that is what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out... "

Kaidan said calm "As I mentioned the beacon exploded, maybe an system overload. The blast knocked you out and Ashley and I had to carry you back to the ship..."

I looked at Chakwas calm and asked "Is something broken?"

Chakwas said calm "Physical you're fine. But I have detected unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves..." I looked in front of myself, thinking of what had happened and listened as she continued "I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming"

I said as I stood up and leaned against the bed "I saw..." I thought of what I had seen quickly but couldn't make any sense out of it and continued calm "I saw death, destruction. Nothing is clear actually..."

Chakwas said calm "I better add this to my report, it may..." I heard the door open and she said calm, dropping the current subject, "...Captain Anderson"

Anderson asked Chakwas calmly, no signs of stress on him really, "How is our XO holding up, Doctor?"

She replied quickly "All the readings look normal, I'd say the commander is going to be fine."

Anderson said still calm "Glad to hear it, Jane, I need to speak with you in private"

Kaidan said as he saluted "Aye, aye, Captain. I'll be in the mess if you need me." then he walked away.

Anderson asked me, I could hear that he was worried in his voice but only slightly, "Sounds like the beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You sure you're okay?"

I said casually "I'm okay, apart from this damn headache..."

Anderson said seriously as he looked at me "I won't lie to you, Commander. Things look bad, Nihlus is dead. The Beacon was destroyed, Geth are invading and Infected have spread to Eden Prime without the Alliance noticing...The Council's going to want answers"

I said annoyed "I don't care what they think, I did my job..."

Anderson said seriously "I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard. You're a damned hero in my books. That is not why I'm here. It's Saren, that other turian..." Anderson turned right and took a few steps forward before continuing "Saren's a spectre, on of the best. A living legend. But if he is working with the Geth, it means he's gone rogue..." He turned to face me, he looked calm but sounded a bit worried "A rogue spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous and he hates humans."

I asked "Why do he hate humans?"

Anderson replied "He thinks we're growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way and most of them doesn't do anything about it."

He continued calm "But Saren has allied himself with the Geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. I only know it had something to do with that beacon."

He asked me calm "Before the Beacon Self-destructed. did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?"

I answered honestly "Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of a vision." He asked me as I finished my sentence "A Vision. A vision of what?"

I said calm "I saw synthetics, not Geth though. Slaughtering people. Butchering them..."

Anderson said seriously "We got to report this to the Council!" I asked "What are we going to tell them? I had a bad dream?"

Anderson sounded calm as ever "We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean Technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren took it..." He walked up to me and stood next to me as he said "But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans is a blight on the galaxy. This was an act of war!...He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of Geth at his command and he won't stop until he has wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy."

I said confident "He won't live long enough to use the secrets..." Anderson said calm "It's not that easy, Jane. He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the council on our side..." I said confident as never before "I can go anywhere and do anything without anyone capable of stopping me!" Anderson shock his head calm and he said "You will one day too be defeated, let's try to make it another day than today..."

Anderson then said calm "I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the citadel...though we should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to dock." As he finished his sentence he walked out of the med bay.

As he walked out of the room I groaned and said to myself annoyed "Everything today could have been avoided if Saren just had left us alone..." I smiled a bit as a thought crossed my mind "I'll enjoy breaking every bone in his body, slowly and painfully..."

* * *

That was the end of this Chapter but too make up for the shortness I'll make a longer next week!

Happy Reading!


	7. Chap 7: Council Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and I don't own The Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dogs.**

Chapter: Council Meeting

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

I walked out of the Med Bay quickly, I headed past Kaidan not even bothering to talk to him.

Then I quickly headed upstairs and towards the bridge, I soon stood behind Joker and he said calm as he noticed I was there "Good Timing, Commander. I was about to bring us in to the Citadel. See that taxpayer money at work."

I didn't reply and looked out the window, I saw that we approached a mass relay and crossed my arms while waiting for us to enter FTL-speed.

We did in a blink of an eye get from the clear space into a thick 'cloud' and I didn't take my eyes of the window.

Soon I could see the gigantic space station, it had five long 'arms' with over thousands of buildings on each, before seeing the flagship of the Citadel fleet, the Ascension.

I approached the window slowly to get a better view then I noticed that Kaidan and Ashley was now in the Cockpit.

I heard Ashley comment "Look at the size of that ship!"

Kaidan replied "The Ascension. the flagship of the Citadel Fleet."

Joker replied and said "Well, size isn't everything" Ashley asked "Why so touchy, Joker?" Joker said "I'm just saying that you need firepower, too."

Ashley just replied, as amazed as when they begun the discussion "Look at that Monster! It's main gun could rip through the barriers on any ship in the Alliance fleet"

Kaidan replied, I noticed he smiled slightly but he kept a calm tone "Good thing it is on our side, then."

Joker talked to Citadel Control and said calm "Citadel Control. this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land"

I could hear a voice from the Intercom saying "Stand by for clearance, Normandy." A moment later the voice said "Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance Operator."

Joker said "Roger, Alliance Tower. Normandy out."

A new voice could be heard over the Intercom saying "Normandy, this is Alliance Tower. Please Proceed to dock 422."

I backed away from the window as the Normandy headed into dock and I walked towards the armory to get my gear.

* * *

A few moments later we were in the Human Embassy listening to our ambassador, Udina, while he complained about the council's decision.

Udina said angry and loud enough to make a small echo in the room "This is an Outrage! The Council would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian Colony!"

I walked aside to watch the view of the Presidium, it was a large lake that was miles long, it was tree's at a few places but the scenery was ruined by the many paths that had been built over the water and at the side of it.

I didn't listen to what the council had to say to Udina as I knew already that they wouldn't believe us.

Kaidan, I and Ashley stood there, looking at the view, until Udina approached Anderson and said calm "Captain Anderson. I see you brought half of your crew with you." Anderson replied calm "Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you have any questions."

Udina asked in a skeptical tone "I have the mission reports. I assume they're Accurate?"

Anderson replied "They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience." Udina said somewhat annoyed "They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason."

Anderson didn't reply but I said to Udina "I don't care what they think, they have never done anything for humanity..." Udina said interrupting me "Settle down, Commander. You have done enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres." He continued quickly and said "The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed!" Anderson said protective before I could reply "That's Saren's fault, not hers!"

Udina said calm "Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres." Then he said to Anderson "Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing..." He turned to me and continued by saying "Shepard - You and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in."

Ashley shook her head and commented "And that's why I hate politicians."

I said calm to Kaidan and Ashley without turning to look at them "Let's get going..."

We walked out of the Human Embassy, me leading them, and headed for a Transit Terminal, I approached it calm and typed in our destination.

In just a moment we would be heading for the Top Level of the Citadel Tower.

* * *

It had taken about an half hour to get here but it didn't matter as we were finally on the Top Level and we walked out of the 'Cab'.

I noticed two Turians talking, they were standing in the middle of the path, discussing something with one of them clearly annoyed, I groaned but knew that I had to walk past them to get to the hearing. I stopped next to them and heard the name Saren so I decided to listen, hoping to snap up any important.

The Turian in blue armor said frustrated "Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them." The other Turian had his arms crossed and replied skeptical "Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus." The Turian called Garrus looked at me as the other Turian walked away.

Garrus said after he had walked up to me "Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the Officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." I asked him annoyed "Who were you just talking to?" Garrus replied as he looked over at the other Turian "That was Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. My boss. He'll present my findings on Saren to the Council." I said calm, still annoyed though, as he finished "It sounds like you want to bring him down." He replied calm as he crossed his arms "I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me in the wrong way." He continued, I think he was annoyed but it was hard to tell, "But he's a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence."

Kaidan said calm, while standing behind me so I couldn't see his expression, "I think the Council's ready for us, Commander."

As I was about to head towards the hearing Garrus said "Good Luck, Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you." I walked past him and thought :I seriously doubt that...:

We walked around the big fountain that had been built and we walked upstairs, I heard a Salarian and a Turian talk about the Volus, if they would get a seat in the council, but I headed past them, ignoring them.

As I headed up the final set of stairs I saw Anderson, waiting on me, as I approached him, he said to me "The hearing's already started. Come on."

He and I walked up to the hearing calm, but in a fast pace.

* * *

The Asari councilor said calm to Udina "The Geth attack and the Infected is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way." The Turian councilor said as the Asari councilor finished talking "The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason."

Udina countered by saying annoyed "An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!" The Salarian councilor said calm "We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized and recently infected dockworker is hardly compelling proof."

Saren, only there as a hologram, said secure on his words "I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend."

Anderson resorted quickly by saying "That just let you catch him off guard!" The hologram of Saren replied "Captain Anderson. You always seems to be involved when Humanity makes false charges against me." He continued "And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the people get destroyed." I said loudly "The mission on Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could know about the beacon was if you were there!"

Saren replied calm, arms crossed, "With Nihlus gone, his files passed on to me. I read the Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed..." He turned to the council and continued "But what can you expect from a human?"

I said annoyed "Saren, just like every other Turian, despises humanity. That's why he attacked Eden Prime!" Saren said calm "Your species needs to learn it's place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the spectres!"

Udina said furiously "He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!" The Asari Councilor replied "Shepard's admission to the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." Saren said calm as he looked at the Asari Councilor "This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine." I said annoyed to the Council "Saren is hiding behind his position as a Spectre. You need to open your eyes!"

The Salarian Councilor said calm "What we need is evidence. So far, we have seen nothing" Anderson said calm "There is still one outstanding issue; Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon!" I heard how ridiculous it sounded and Saren commented to the Council "Do we allow dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

The Turian Councilor said agreeing with Saren "I agree. Our judgement must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imagines and reckless speculation." The Salarian Councilor asked me "Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?"

I said annoyed "You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath!" I saw the Councilor look at each other, the Turian Councilor shaking his head slowly at the Asari Councilor who nodded in response, then the Asari Councilor said calm "The Council have found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the Geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied."

Saren said calm "I'm glad to see justice was served." The Asari Councilor said calm "This meeting is adjourned."

We walked away, only Udina staying behind and I groaned annoyed.

* * *

This is all for now...well happy reading!


	8. Chap 8: Two New Allies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and I don't own Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dogs**

Chapter 8: Two new allies

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

Anderson and I was waiting on that Udina would come, I crossed my arms annoyed because of how badly the meeting had went.

Udina soon came and said as he stopped next to Anderson as they looked at each other "It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives." Anderson replied calm but looked at me as he talked "I know Saren. He's working with the Geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race..." Anderson said in his usual serious voice "Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe." I asked "What should we do about him? The Council is still protecting him..." Udina said as he put his hand to his chin, apparently thinking of what to say as he talked "As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him."

Kaidan quickly reacted and said "What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator? We saw him arguing with the Executor." Ashley said agreeing with Kaidan "That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren." I asked Udina calm "He's a Turian. I don't trust him on our side." He replied "Not all Turians are like Saren. If he can help, we need to find him..." He continued calm "I have a contact in C-sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin." Anderson shook his head and said calm "Forget it. They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser."

Udina said calm to Anderson "You won't have to. I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this." I said as I nodded "I'm on it." Udina said "Good. I need to take care of some business. Captain, meet me in my office later."

Anderson said calm to me after Udina left us "Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the Wards." I wasn't going to have a Turian on my team and said "Maybe there's another way to find evidence against Saren." Anderson replied, his voice serious as normally "You should talk to Barla Von. Over in the financial district. Rumor has it he's an agent for the Shadow Broker." Ashley asked a bit confused apparently "The Shadow Broker?" Anderson replied "An information dealer. Buys and Sells secrets to highest bidder. I've heard Barla Von's one of the top representatives..." Anderson put his hands behind his back and continued "He might know something about Saren. But his information won't come cheap."

I said quickly "I should go." Anderson replied "Good Luck, Shepard. I'll be in the ambassadors office if you need anything else."

He walked away in a calm pace and I headed towards the elevator, ignoring everything my team had to say.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

* * *

We were back in the Presidium, it had taken a while and Kaidan and Ashley couldn't shut up on the way down, I walked towards the financial district quickly as I looked around.

The lake was clean as always and heard Ashley say "They've built themselves quite the lake. I wonder if anyone ever drowned in it?" I thought :I need to look that up someday...: We walked into the Financial District soon enough and headed into the Presidium Bank.

I walked up to Barla Von calm and he looked at me and said calm "What's this? One of the Earth-clan? Ah, a very famous one, yes? You are the one called Shepard." He was apparently reading as he talked and he continued "You were at Torfan, correct? You led the final assault against the enemy base, if memory sevres." I said threateningly as he finished talking, angry because he mentioned my past "Keep talking and your suit will break!"

He said calm "Forgive me, Earth-clan. My name is Barla Von. My job makes it necessary for me to keep informed. I am a financial advisor to many important clients here on the Citadel. When someone important arrives on the station, I take notice." I calmed down a bit and said annoyed "I heard you work for the Shadow Broker. Do you have information about Saren?" He replied still calm "You're very blunt, Shepard. But you're right. I am an agent for the Shadow Broker. And I do know something about Saren."

I grew impatient and said "I need that information. Now!" Barla Von said calm "Threats don't work on me, Commander. This information is worth a small fortune. But this is an unusual situation. So I'm going to let you have it for free." Ashley asked suspicious "What's the Catch?" He replied still calm, which was somewhat annoying "There is no catch. The Shadow Broker is quite upset with Saren right now. They used to do a lot of business. Until Saren turned on him." I said sarcastic "Saren betrayed him. Imagine that." Barla Von didn't change his tone as he said "No matter what you think of Saren, he's not stupid. He knows the Shadow Broker is a valuable ally. Turning on him doesn't make sense. Not unless something huge was at stake. I don't know the details, but the Shadow Broker hired two freelancers to deal with it. A Krogan and a Vorcha Mercenary" I asked still impatient "Where are they and why did he hire a Krogan?"

He replied "Speak with the Krogan if you want to learn more. I heard he was paying a visit to Citadel Security. If you hurry you might catch him before he leaves the Academy." I said quickly "I should go." Before he could reply I had turned and was heading towards a nearby Citadel Rapid Transit Terminal. I quickly put in my destination, C-Sec Academy, and shortly afterwards a Sky-Car came to pick us up.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

* * *

I saw a Krogan and a Vorcha, they were surrounded by three C-Sec Officers, as we got out of the Sky-Car and walked up to them calm. I heard the Officer say to the Krogan "Witnesses saw you making threats in Fist's bar. Stay away from him." The Krogan replied, slightly annoyed apparently "I don't take orders from you!" The Vorcha next to the Krogan nodded quickly and said "Take no orders from you!" The C-Sec officer said "This is your only warning, Wrex." The Krogan said "You should warn Fist. I will kill him." The Officer asked calm "Do you want me to arrest you?" The Krogan laughed slightly and said calm "I would like to see you try." The Krogan and the Vorcha started to walk away as the Officer said "Go on. Get out of here."

The Krogan and Vorcha approached me calm and quickly respectively. The Krogan said calm "Yes, Human?" I replied calm "I'm trying to bring Saren. Barla Von said to talk to you" He replied "Barla Von is a wise man. We may share a common goal, Human." I said quickly "Spit it out! Or are you trying to build suspense?" The Krogan exclaimed "Hah! I like you, Human." Then he said in a lower tone "I've been hired to kill the owner of Chora's Den. A man named Fist. He did something very foolish" I asked even though I already knew "What did he do?" He replied "He betrayed the Shadow Broker. A Quarian showed up here on the Citadel. She was on the run. She wanted to trade information for a safe place to hide, so she went to Fist. He promised to arrange a meeting between her and the Shadow Broker. Instead, he contacted Saren." I replied "Fist's not too smart." He replied calm "He's just greedy. Sareb paid him a small fortune for the Quarian. He had to. She has Evidence connecting him to the Geth." Kaidan said calm "If we get our hands on that evidence, we can prove Saren is a traitor! The Council will have to listen to us." I said to Kaidan annoyed "I already figured that out. But Saren might already have her and we're wasting..." The Vorcha said loudly, interrupting me "I heard she's with Fist, Still in club." The Krogan said calm after the Vorcha had finished talking "Don't interrupt us, Lurek." Then the Krogan said to me calm "If you help us kill Fist, she's all yours."

I said calm "I want to know more about your employer." Wrex replied quickly "Can't tell you much. All I got was a coded message with details of the job. Standard procedure." Ashley asked me "What about Garrus? The Turian?" I interrupted her and said "We don't need a Turian on the team." I turned to Ashley and Kaidan and ordered "You two go and wait at the Ambassadors office while The Krogan and The Vorcha takes care of Fist." The Krogan said to me "'The Krogan' has a name. Urdnot Wrex." The Vorcha told me loudly "Named Lurek not Vorcha!"

After Ashley and Kaidan had left we headed towards the elevator, I smiled a bit as I knew I was finally getting a chance to kill someone.

* * *

Well that was the end of this Chapter...

Sorry it took some time, I was busy last week...though now it is added.

Also note that I've made a poll that I would like readers to vote on, as it will affect the story!

The poll is on my profile...

Anyway Happy reading.


	9. Chap 9: Evidence Gathering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and Last of Us as it belongs to Naugthy Dogs.**

Chapter 9: Evidence Gathering

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

We walked into the Elevator leading to the wards and I pressed the button and the elevator begun to go down towards the wards. It had taken about half an hour, we hadn't talked and I had ignored the news as they were always the same. I walked out of the elevator as the doors finally opened.

We had arrived at a somewhat long corridor, completely empty, we walked towards the door on the opposite side of the room quickly, I wanted to get to Flux quickly before my evidence was lost to Saren. As we reached the doors, they automatically opened and we walked into the room and headed up a nearby staircase.

I looked at the signs in the roof to figure out where Chora's Den were located and noticed that I needed to walk trough the markets to get to Chora's Den. I headed there quickly, Wrex and Lurek accompanied me quietly. As we reached the markets did I need to walk down another set of stairs, then I headed for a door across the room, guessing that I was walking towards Chora's Den. As I walked through the doorway did I see a sign with a text saying 'Chora's Den' so I headed in that direction, now in an almost running pace.

We walked past the sign and turned right, heading for the door that apparently led to Chora's Den. As I opened the door did rounds come flying in my direction, narrowly missing me. I readied my biotics and ran into the room, with Wrex and Lurek close behind me. I saw that Wrex ran up to a Krogan, tackling him into the wall of the circular room, then he shoot the Krogan in the gut with a shotgun while Lurek did grab his Assault Rifle and got into cover, sometime leaning out of it to fire at some humans. I ran up to a pair of guards in the back of the room, one of them held a shotgun and the other a pistol, I tackled the man with a pistol and hit him rapidly then I grabbed his Pistol and aimed at his face, he tried to move it out of his way so he wouldn't get shot but I kept my aim steady and pulled the trigger quickly. The round went straight through his shield and killed him quickly then I turned to the man with the shotgun and he had it aimed at me, it was visible in his face that he was frightened, I threw the pistol at him powerfully, hitting him in the gut.

I grabbed my shotgun quickly as I got into cover behind a box they had put up as a barricade, then I leant out of the cover and launched a carnage at him, ripping his body into pieces. I heard no more gunfire behind me and I saw Wrex and Lurek walking up to me, weapons still ready for battle and I approached the door in the back of the room, guessing Fist was hiding in it.

When the door opened a pair of Warehouse Workers stood there, pistols drawn, one of them said stressed "Stay back or we'll shoot!". I groaned and said to Wrex and Lurek "Shoot them!" They opened fire at the Warehouse Workers, killing them instantly as they had no armor or protection on themselves. I stepped on their bodies as I walked towards another room and thought to myself :It better be the last room or else Fist will get a slow, painful death:

As soon as we walked inside did I hear a voice say loudly, annoyed apparently "Why do I have to do everything myself?-" I turned towards him, and threw him into the wall with my biotics and said as I glared at him "Lay down or else you will regret it!" He looked at me both surprised and frightened but didn't stand up.

We approached Fist quickly and he said scared as he put his hand in front of his face, to protect himself if we were to attack him "Wait! Don't kill me! I surrender!" I said casually as I aimed my pistol at his face "Tell me where the Quarian and I won't have to kill you!" He turned away his but answered quickly "She's not here. I don't know where she is. That's the truth!" Wrex said calm "He's no use to you now. Let me kill him!" The Lurek nodded quickly, wanting to kill Fist as well. Fist quickly protected his face again and said stressed "Wait! Wait! I don't know where the Quarian is, bur I know where you can her." He continued quickly "The quarian isn't here. Said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself." The Vorcha said as he shook his head quickly "In Person? Impossible, no one meets Shadow Broker. Always Agent!" I put away my pistol and Fist stood up and said calmer "Nobody meets the Shadow Broker. Ever. Even I don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that. I told her I'd set a meeting up. But when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her." I said angry as I grabbed my pistol and aimed it at his face, now point blank range "Tell me where that meeting is before I blow your lying head off!"

He replied, apparently honest "Here on the wards. The back alley by the markets. She's supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry." I said to Wrex who had his Shotgun ready "Kill him, he is no longer useful." Fist looked at Wrex then he looked back to me and said frightened "you said you wouldn't kill me!" I replied smiling "I won't, it is they who will kill you." Wrex fired his shotgun, killing Fist quickly, I said quickly "We need to save that Quarian now!"

We turned around and ran towards the back alley, it wasn't too far away luckily so it wouldn't take long to get there. As we got into the bar room we were fired at again, I got into cover quickly, and grabbed my Shotgun then I took a deep breath and ran through the room, following the right wall, heading towards the exit. My shields went down after I had ran half-way through but I put up a barrier quickly, replacing the shield for a moment, without slowing down and aimed my shotgun with one hand at a man and shot him. He was killed as his shields couldn't take the blast at point blank range and then I continued to run towards the door and opened it as quickly as I could. Wrex and Lurek soon followed me through the door but I hadn't slowed down as I didn't want my evidence to be taken from me now.

As soon as we reached the back alley did I see the Quarian throw something at two Salarians, it exploded after only a few seconds so I assumed it was a grenade, it was a turian there who had drawn a shotgun and I ran up to him and used my biotics to knock him into a wall, I threw a grenade at him, it exploded and blew him into pieces with a powerful explosion which knocked me back.

I walked up to the Quarian calm and eyed her quickly, noticing the blue light armor without any damage from what I could see, she said to me angered as she turned to me "Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!" I said bluntly "You've got proof Saren is working with the geth. Hand it over." She responded carefully as she shook her head "Not so fast. Who are you?" I said annoyed "I don't have time for your questions. I need the evidence you have against Saren." She put her right hand to the back of her head. which was covered by a hood and her face was covered by a mask which I couldn't see through, "I guess I owe you. But not here in the open. We need to go somewhere safe." I thought for a while and said annoyed "It is safe in the human embassy...We'll head there. I need to show the evidence to Udina anyway."

* * *

Well that was the end of this Chapter.

Once again I remind you to vote on the poll as it will affect how the Mass Effect: Infection Spreading (ME2) will turn out in the end somewhat.

Anyway I won't be able to post a new chapter next week.

So happy reading!


	10. Chap 10: Ambush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and Last of Us belongs to Naughty Dogs.**

Chapter 10: Ambush

Point of View: Lurek Hendourus

* * *

I looked around as Shepard was about to hail a cab, Wrex and the Quarian had walked aside, apparently talking to each other. I couldn't hear what they talked about so I decided to ask Shepard why we needed to hail a cab. When I was only a few steps from her I heard a small noise, which did make me nervous somehow, and looked for the source when suddenly an explosion knocked me and Shepard backwards. Both of us was knocked over the guardrail and we fell quickly.

I turned my head to look at her but I before I could see her, we hit the 'ground'. My legs wouldn't move so I decided to wait, it took a while but my legs had soon regenerated. I pushed myself of the ground and looked around, we had landed further down in the wards, though I didn't recognize the area. Shepard was laying on the ground a few feet away from me, she was knocked out as far as I could tell. A thought did quickly strike my mind, that explosion wasn't an accident of any kind, Shepard must be targeted by someone. I began to search for a way out but soon was interrupted as I heard someone talking.

"We saw that she landed somewhere around here, she can't have gotten far after falling from a height like that."

I looked for the source as quietly as I could, trying not to draw attention to my location. But I noticed quickly that they had stopped talking, something was wrong. My thoughts was interrupted as a round was fired in my direction. I grabbed my Assault Rifle of my back as I turned towards whoever had shot at me. A Turian in black armor stood a few feet away from me, aiming a pistol at me, I fired quickly at him, hitting him first in the arm and then the head rapidly, my rounds went through his shields quickly. He fell to the floor as a round hit me in the leg, it did go through my shields and damaged my legs slightly, a Human with a sniper rifle was further away and I began to limp towards him, soon my leg had regenerated and I ran at him, he narrowly missed my head and I growled.

He looked scared and was about to stand up but I lunged at him, tackling him to the floor, then I activated my Omni-Blade and stabbed him through the head quickly. I pulled out my hand from the head, blood dripping down from it slowly, I looked around for anything else to kill but no one except Shepard was nearby. It was quiet until someone contacted me on the Omni-Tool, I looked at it and saw that it was Wrex.

Wrex asked quickly "What the hell is happening down there? I could hear you shooting from here!" I shook my head and said quietly "We were attacked, I killed them..." Wrex asked calm "How did it go for Shepard?" I replied quickly "She's out cold, hit the ground to hard!" Wrex said "Just stay where you are, the Quarian and I are coming to get you as soon as possible..." I nodded quickly and said loudly "I'll stay here..." Then I turned off the Omni-Tool.

* * *

Point of View: (Urdnot) Wrex

* * *

That idiot couldn't go five minutes without getting into a fight, he was getting better at avoiding it lately but it was still far too often. He was annoying but useful though. I did hail a cab as I continued to think, I squeezed myself into the backseat of the cab after the Quarian got into it.

She looked at me, but due to the mask I couldn't figure out what she was thinking. She looked around, apparently either excited or stressed, but it was hard to tell. It was hard to fit in here and I muttered "It is too little space in here..." She apparently heard me and asked curiously "Did you say something?" I didn't reply and waited for the cab to get down to Shepard and Lurek.

Soon we had gotten to where they had 'landed' and we got out of the cab as quickly as we could, it took some time for me but I soon got out. I could see Lurek next to Shepard and approached him. As I was only a few feets away from him I saw a dead Turian, I said to Lurek "Good Work...let's head to the embassy" Lurek nodded and tried to lift Shepard, her armor made her to heavy for him though, so I walked up to her body and put it over my shoulder quickly then we headed back to the cab.

* * *

Well happy reading... btw each (monthly) 1000 views I'll put up a chapter, in addition to the weekly chapter.

Sorry for shortness of the chapter...


	11. Chap 11: Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and I don't own The Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dogs.**

Chapter 11: Flashback

Point of View: Lurek Hendourus

**Location: The Citadel**

* * *

I looked around myself as Wrex entered the Cab, looking for any potential ambushes, I didn't see anything of importance though and walked up to the cab quickly. As I entered the cab did I need to squeeze myself into a corner, as Wrex took up most of the space. I would have told him to take up less space if it hadn't been for the fact that he was a biotic and we had been partners since shortly after we meet.

Shepard was in the seat in the front and no one seemed to want to talk so I drifted into my thoughts.

* * *

_3 years earlier..._

**Location: Tuchanka**

* * *

We scouted the area of these buildings as we had been sent to find a krogan clan/tribe group, if you could call it scouting really most of us was just running around wildly searching for anything that moved. It was very few varrens here, it felt strange as this area is usually filled with them. The building had fallen apart, so it was hard to move around in the area.

The sun did shine in the sky, heating up the building and casting shadows everywhere inside. From the information we had, the temperature wouldn't lower anytime soon, so we decided to try to move in the shadows, we didn't want to get hydrated during the search as it was miles to closest Clan. We searched the floor quickly before splitting up, half of us headed downstairs and the other half headed upstairs, the first thing we saw on the second floor was a big hole in the wall, we could see the empty desert through it and the sunlight almost blinding us, we looked away quickly and walked away from the staircase, at least did the rest of the group do so, I decided to head to the next floor.

They didn't even notice that I left the group, I was slightly amused but stayed quiet as I walked up the next set of stairs. I reached a closed door and tried to open it, it opened a bit but was stuck half-way open, I pushed it harder but it wouldn't budge. The door had either been like this for many years or someone had blocked the entrance, but it didn't matter and I decided to search the next floor instead but as I turned I saw a Krogan body. The body's head and arm was covered in some kind of plant, maybe mushroom but it was hard to tell, I stared at it for a few minutes trying to see what clan it was from, the armor was covered by blood, dust and plants so it was impossible to see; It was weird to see plants on Tuchanka as it was extremely rare with vegetation. I approached the carefully, trying to figure out what type of mushroom it was, the greenish color made the face of the Krogan look almost mutated, my thoughts was interrupted though as I noticed some kind of spores and realized that the vegetation had come due to the infection, I backed away quickly and turned to the partly opened door again. First now I noticed spores coming out of it. Most species would freak out by now but luckily Vorchas usually was immune to the infection, due to our bodies high adaption to our current environment.

Approaching the door again, I realized the Krogans must be inside, I began to push the door again but it still wouldn't budge. I looked at the space of the opening and I could definitively squeeze through it. It was no other option to get in there so I slowly moved my body through the opening. As soon as I got inside I noticed that the inside was particularly intact compared to the rest of the building, but it was very dark so it was hard to tell if it really were intact or not, I grabbed my Assault Rifle and turned on the inbuilt flash light. It was easier to see how the room looked like but I was mostly focused on finding the missing krogans. The first thing I noticed was that it was a mess in the room.

It was many turnover tables placed next to each other and forming an improvised barricade. I walked up to it and suddenly I a Krogan stood up from behind it and roared, apparently in blood rage, I turned off the flashlight quickly and ducked, hoping he wouldn't attack me. I could hear him turn rapidly and then he walked around, searching for me apparently. I didn't make a sound as I waited on that my eyes would get used to the darkness so that I could see the area.

The steps of the Krogan were loud and clumsy as he searched, making it easy to keep a distance from him. After a while my eyes had gotten used to the darkness and I could make out the shape of nearby objects, it was still too dark to see colors, and I could see the Krogan, his head were apparently covered by something organic, I guess he was infected so I knew I had to handle the situation carefully. I still held my Assault Rifle but I knew it wouldn't do much against a Krogan so I put it on my back and slowly grabbed my shotgun from my back. If I could approach him then I could easily kill him, as long as he didn't notice me.

I tighten my grip and crouched as I approached the Krogan slowly, hoping he wouldn't turn around. I was only a few steps away from him when he turned and he noticed me quickly. He roared as I fired my Shotgun and the force of the rounds launched him backwards and I heard a noise of something breaking. I heard a lot of growls and roar from somewhere else on the floor, it was hard to tell from which direction as it echoed, I turned on my flashlight as I knew that I needed a light source, otherwise I was as good as dead.

Again I heard loud steps, this time approaching my current location, but I also heard running, it surprised me as it were no known form of Krogan Infected that had known to run, except when charging. My instincts were 'battering' my senses as it tried to make me fight but I knew it was a bad idea, I had been lucky the Krogan I killed hadn't noticed me until I was at point-blank range. The steps got louder so I guess that the supposed infected were heading towards my location.

I felt a surge of adrenaline and focused on the source of the footsteps and pointed my Shotgun in direction of the source. Everything seemed to slow down, though it didn't change much as the only thing happening was that Infected was approaching my location, I knew my fire had already drawn the attention of both the scout team and the infected so I ran towards the infected, my instincts taking over my senses. A krogan tackled me though, before I got far and I launched punches at the krogan rapidly, but the krogan said angry "stop hitting me you idiot, I'm not an infected!" I stopped hitting the krogan and asked annoyed "Why tackle me?" The krogan stood up quickly "Thought you were an infected at first glance, didn't see you wasn't one until you started to launch punches at me...but we need to get going...they're approaching quickly..." He helped me get up and we could hear roars, they were close apparently but it was too dark to see where they were still, we just ran in a direction. Both of us could barely see but we didn't let that hinder us. We soon reached a dead end, luckily though was it were a crack in one of the walls and it came a bit of light from it. I looked at it as the krogan said "Damn it, it's a dead end..." I said quickly "Crack in wall here. We break it, we escape." The krogan was quiet for a few seconds and then I could see a dim light surround his arms and I exclaimed "You biotic, you be strong...but rare" He didn't reply, I don't know if he didn't understand or just choose to not reply but it didn't matter, and launched a large warp field at the wall. I was blinded at first by the sudden light that came in from the newly made hole and was stunned. My eyes soon got used to it and I approached the hole quickly, climbing out just after him. It was a platform, which was made entirely out of stone, I approached the edge of the platform and saw the transport not too far away.

The way to the transport was simple as it was a ladder at the edge of the platform which we climbed down, I felt this was easier than it should be but ignored the feeling. The platform had been far from the ground so the climbing took a long time...

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Wrex stepped out of the Cab, I quickly got out and we were close to the human embassy, this would be an interesting meeting. Shepard had regained conscious and led us towards the embassy as she walked she said to us "When we get there you two stay outside, only the Quarian and I walk into this meeting."

I almost growled and asked "Why we not go with?" Shepard simply replied "You're mercenaries...I don't think you're suited for politics..." I growled at her "She quarian. Quarians hated, you think she better than me?" Shepard answered in a mocking tone "yes, she better..." then she said to the quarian calm "let us get this over with..."

* * *

Well that marks the end of this chapter, I've been busy so this chap took some time...so I decided to just post whenever possible, only long chapters though...

also only a few people have voted on the poll and I should make sure you knowm the poll is to help me decide who to kill or not, it is not a way for you to be able to interract, well you do technically but that is beyond the point, it is a way to help me finish all this story trilogy, yes I'll make an 'infection spreading' for all three ME...well anyway happy reading


	12. Chap 12: Tali' Zorah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and I don't own Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dogs**

Chapter 12: Tali' Zorah

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

Udina noticed me as the quarian and I walked inside and he immediately turned to me and said "You're not making my life easy, Shepard, firefights in the wards? an all out assault on Chora's Den? do you know how many-" He looked at the quarian and said annoyed "Who's this? A quarian?..." He raised an eyebrow and then he looked at me and asked "What are you up to, Shepard?" I answered "this quarian can help us put down Saren. I would've told you that if you could have kept your mouth shut!" He shook his head slightly and said, calming down apparently or at least hiding his anger/annoyance "I apologize, Commander. This whole thing with Saren has me a bit on the edge..." He turned to the quarian and asked a bit more polite than he was recently "Maybe we should just start at the beginning, Miss...?" The quarian replied, calm as if nothing had happened or at least I think so as it is hard to tell with that helmet thing she has on her head "My name is Tali. Tali' Zorah nar Rayya."

Udina continued his polite act and asked calm "We don't see many quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?" Tali walked back and forth as she replied to Udina's question "I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood." I asked bluntly, not even caring if I sounded rude "Where's the proof you promised?" She answered, if it was a real answer or an excuse to get to talk "During my travels I began hearing reports of geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the geth have never ventured beyond the veil. I was curios. I tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from the its unit. The I disabled it and removed its memory core." Anderson said a bit surprised but still calm as he usually and always is "I thought the geth fried their memory cores when they died. Some kind of defense mechanism." I asked Tali "What did you find?" She replied "Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something inside its audio banks." She looked down at her Omni-Tool, a holographic device around her arm, and pressed a few buttons and then the audio file played "Eden Prime was a major victory!..." My eyes went wide as I recognized the voice then I smiled as I shut my eyes focusing on listening though I had missed a few words as I had been distracted by the fact I recognized the voice"...has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." I opened my eyes as Anderson began to talk "That's Saren's voice. This proves he was involved in the attack!" I said still smiling "Now the council have to believe us."

Tali said before we was able to head to the council "Wait... there's more. Saren wasn't working alone." She pressed a few buttons and the recording began again "Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to the Conduit." The recording continued but now it was a female voice "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

Udina said calm "I don't recognize that other voice. The one talking about Reapers." I asked, clueless to what a reaper is or are "Are they some kind of new alien species?" Tali were quick to reply "According to the memory cord, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago. The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished. At least, that what the geth believe." Udina crossed his arms as he said "Sounds a little far-fetched." I said calm "The Vision on Eden Prime - I understand it now, I saw protheans being wiped out by the Reapers." Tali said apparently, as I still can't tell whatever she is or not, calm "The geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back." Udina said annoyed "The Council is just going to love this!" I replied, having a feeling that it was a bad idea to tell the Council "They won't believe you anyway. Just keep them out of this."

Anderson spoke up against me, which I wasn't used to as he had supported me since day one and was the closest thing to a parent I have "We have to tell them! Even if they don't believe anything else, this proves Saren is a traitor." I couldn't think of anything to reply, nothing that would convince him otherwise, I almost sighed but Udina agreed with Anderson and said "The captain's right. We need to present this to the Council right away."

I looked at the quarian and asked "What about you then quarian?" She said obliviously a bit annoyed that I already forgotten her name "My name is Tali!" She continued, calm as if nothing had happened "You saw me in the alley. Commander. You know what I can do. Let me come with you." I eyed her carefully, it was easy to tell she had faced little to none combat in her life, if I let her come with me and she died it would be a waste of life. I must keep her away from this, she is just a burden, nothing else. I was about to tell her that she wasn't ready when I realized she was the only non-human I met since Eden Prime which wasn't as rash as myself, I sighed and said calm "I'll let you come with me. Tali. But make sure you don't die on me." She didn't say anything for a while but replied calm but apparently relieved "Thank you. Commander. You won't regret this."

Udina looked at Anderson calm then back at me and said "Anderson and I will go ahead to get things ready with the Council. Take a few minutes to collect yourself, then meet us in the Tower." I didn't reply as he walked past me, heading for the door quickly.

* * *

Well that was all for now, sorry for big delay in chapters but I've been busy with a lot of things. I'll probably take some time for the next chapter too (using the time wisely to put more details then in this chapter)

well anyhow, happy reading.


	13. Chap 13: Weak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and Last of Us as it belongs to Naugthy Dogs.**

Chapter 13: Weak

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

I took a deep breath before walking outside, instantly meet with a most frustrating sight, Udina had apparently stopped by the sight of Wrex and Lurek and said them calm "We have about five minutes to catch our breath, then we have to head to the Citadel Tower, but you two should probably try to find Kaidan and Ashley, I think they're down in the wards somewhere."

Lurek asked me "Why we search? You think we ruin meeting?" I raised an eyebrow and asked him quickly, but slightly confused by his assumption "Why do you think that?" Lurek replied as he walked back and forth "You don't fool me. you simply don't think we're intelligent enough to go to meeting." I walked up to a nearby wall and leaned on it calm and said sarcastic "Prove me wrong then." Lurek said as he shook his head "Me no joke, I may be Vorcha, but I'm not stupid. Vorcha not proud race, we strong but too few thinkers." I said calm "So how does this prove that I wasn't going to take you to the meeting?" He smiled, don't know why though, as he said "You not think high of other species, you like other humans is against help from "aliens" and think we no good. You think we weak but the truth is you weak like the rest of your species, you never learn, too egoistic, too Xenophobic and that is why your race is weak!"

I pushed myself of the wall, biotics flaring around me like a fire as I asked angered "How dare you to insult my people?" He responded quickly "Your mind not focused, you are like child, ignorant and aggressive. You activating biotics proves me right. You stupid and think you better than other like bully." I glared at him and after a while of silence I said frustrated to Lurek "You just showed why I won't bring you, you are just an idiot who can't keep his mouth shut!" I looked at Tali quickly and ordered "You'll come with me." I turned to face Wrex and ordered annoyed "Keep an eye on this idiot!"

* * *

Point of View: Urdnot Wrex

* * *

I watched as Shepard walked away and as soon as the door closed I looked at Lurek and said annoyed "Why the hell did you insult her?" He replied quickly "Me prove point, she no leader. She too impatient, easily annoyed and aggressive." I shook my head and said "It was no need for that." I walked towards the staircase and motioned him to follow quietly.

He looked at me confused at first but then followed me as I headed for the wards. When we finally reached the elevator to the wards did Lurek ask me "Why tell me I wrong. I right, she's weak." I said annoyed "You are a damn idiot, Lurek!" Lurek shook his head and said "Why I idiot?" I replied annoyed but kept calm with ease "Because, it was no need for you to open your mouth, I may respect you Lurek but you have to learn to keep your damn mouth shut!" He growled at me but didn't reply as we headed into the elevator, we maybe could wait at a bar while Shepard was at the meeting with the Council.

He didn't say a word as the elevator slowly moved, it felt like hours until we got out of the elevator but luckily it was only Lurek and me in it so I didn't have to listen to an unnecessary conversation. It felt like hours had pasted when we finally got to the wards and as we headed out of the elevator a few human stared at us but quickly stopped and began to talk to each other. It was the fifth time this week someone had just stopped whatever they had been doing to stare at "the big goddamn Krogan", it was an annoyance but it wasn't important enough to bother to tell them to mind their own business. We walked slowly through the corridor as we headed to the Flux, a bar in which no one would question a Krogan visiting even though it is on the citadel. But as soon as we walked in I noticed that everything was shut down and most of the tables was broken. I asked myself quietly "What the hell happened here?" My thoughts went to a bar fight but it happened rarely at the Flux, it was more something that would have happened at the Chora's Den. I saw a small movement from the bar and walked up there, grabbing my shotgun as I walked. It wasn't far to the bar desc, and I wasn't too surprised to see a Volus hiding behind it. The Volus didn't look up as I asked it "What happened here?" He responded quietly, making me barely hear what he said "Some damn mercenary group came here and wrecked the place, it won't take long to fix but-" He looked up at me and inhaled slowly but went quiet for a moment and looked between me and Lurek then he said annoyed "Not again..." Then he ran out from behind the desc and headed for the door, shouting stressed "C-sec! They're back!" I closed my eyes, growling quietly, then I said to Lurek "It seems like C-sec is going to have another chat with us." And as I finished the sentence did we hear the conversation just outside in the corridor.

"Are you sure that they're the ones who did it, sir. Do you have any proof of sorts?"

"They are armed mercenaries, I'm..-"*breathing sound*"-Sure of it!"

"You realize that if you're wrong you are just wasting my time?"

"I'm certain that it was them who was here earlier!"

We turned towards the door as a human was following the Volus inside, he looked at us terrified for a few seconds before saying "I'm sure they haven't done anything." This human was obliviously a coward, he didn't even bother to hide it. The Volus said annoyed due to the Officers apparent ignorance "You are a sympathizer, earth-clan, you can't allow them to go free after what they did to my bar!" The human looked at us uncertain of what to do, he stood there for a while then he looked at the damage in the bar and asked me carefully "Was it like this before you came here or was it you who did this, sir?" Before I could respond the Lurek open his damn mouth again "We came here and bar already damaged, we done nothing!" The human looked a Lurek and nodded quickly then he turned to the Volus and said "You have officially wasted my time but you're lucky I'm in good mood today!" Then he headed for the door quickly, not even looking back, but it was easy to tell he was stressed. I turned my head towards the Volus and walked up to him slowly. He looked at me and turned clumsily around, almost tripping, and headed for the door again. Lurek said to me as the Volus ran away "We should leave before he repeat stupid mistake." I didn't look at him but nodded, "I agree, it would just be plain stupid to stay here and wait."

* * *

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

I couldn't wrap my head around what just happened, how come I got to be a spectre, what made me a good choice in their opinion. Not even that Vorcha could show me some respect, so who would take me seriously or even believe that I was a spectre .Being a spectre is a definitely a too great responsibility for me, it is ridiculous, maybe this is all a dream and I soon will wake up, I can't believe that Nihlus actually had nominated me, I thought it was all a big fat lie during the meeting before we had to land on Eden Prime. But it may been true and I know I'll never get to figure out. I shook my head as I headed down the staircase.

I wish almost, that someone else could replace me. Anyone would be able to take care of this mess, the only thing I wanted was to kill Saren, nothing more than that and it was because of his first damned move. To leave a colony to die.

* * *

Well that was the end of this Chapter.

I'm actually quite surprised that people read my story, it feels weird to be noticed (even for being bad, I'm quite sure that is what you think of my writing style).

So happy reading!

_RandomReader: Thanks for that you noticed something I had already noticed and is currently working on fixing, maybe if you get an account on FanFiction you can point out more things I need to fix on my story by PM._


	14. Chap 14: Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and I don't own The Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dogs.**

Chapter 14: Thoughts

* * *

Point of View: Jane Shepard

**Location: The Citadel, Embassies**

* * *

I looked over the lake and thought about the last week that had passed, I'm amazed with my achievements on such a short notice but, it just feels wrong, I know I'm not someone to look up to, I'm not the right person to represent the alliance and humanity.

Even though I try to not show any weakness or remorse, that isn't working for me always, I don't deserve my rank, my reputation or getting to be spectre, what do they see me, damn it. I don't know anymore, but I guess it is far too late to turn back now, I've done too many wrongs in my life, now I have to do something to set things right again. I sighed and headed towards C-sec, I moved my arm over my omni-tool slowly and sent a message to Kaidan, telling him to bring Ashley, Wrex and Lurek to the Normandy. Tali followed me, not really saying anything but I guessed she had a lot to talk about. We walked past the many people talking about politics, family or something along those line, those fools not even realizing something is wrong.

My thoughts was interrupted by Tali asking me "Are you alright? You seem to think about something?" I sighed and said calm, not wanting to discuss anything currently "Yes, but I don't want to talk about it." She respected what I said but looked at me, she didn't say anything and soon enough looked away, I guess she couldn't think of anything to say and I was happy that she didn't say anything. Looking at the ground as I walked, we would get to the C-sec in a moment if we took a Cab but I wanted time to think, so I decided to take those damn elevators to the wards. But as soon as we reached the Wards entrance did I see a Turian C-sec officer and a Hanar. The Officer was definitely annoyed because of the Hanar, but it was impossible to tell what so I decided to ask what the problem was.

"This one is merely speaking the truth of the Enkindlers." "You still aren't allowed to preach in the Presidium." I shook my head as I listened on their discussion and thought about it for a while, until the Turian looked at me and said "Walk along, there is nothing to see here." I asked, keeping myself as polite as I possible could, "has this Hanar caused any trouble?" The Turian had his back to the Hanar and turned his head slightly, glancing at the Hanar quickly and then he looked back at me and replied "None has complained yet, but it is just a matter of time before..." I glanced at the Hanar as well, which I guessed watched us talk, then I looked back at the Officer and asked "Isn't it anything more important going on then something that hasn't even been a problem to start with?" He shook his head and muttered something about humans then he replied, a bit annoyed but kept himself polite "He is breaking the law, miss. And you are currently interfering with my work."

He was about to turn back to talk to Hanar once more when I asked calm "isn't this discrimination, the Hanar has rights to pray where it wants." The Officer flinched for a second before replying "Miss, the Hanar is allowed to pray anytime, but only in a designated preaching area...it is against the regulations to pray outside of an area of such-" I interrupted him quickly as I took a step towards him "I bet you wouldn't have this problem if it was a Turian who did this." He turned to me and shook his head quietly to himself "I'm not paid enough for this..." then he looked at me and said casually "Miss, it doesn't matter if it is Turian or not, the Hanar isn't allowed to pray in the Presidium-" Once again I interrupted him and asked simply "did you refer to the Hanar as "it"?" The Officer realized he wouldn't get anywhere by this conversation and walked away, muttering insults and complaints as he headed towards the Wards. After the Officer was out of sight did the Hanar say "Thank you, This one is grateful for your assistance." I nodded and said calm "You're welcome... but I have to get going now..."

I turned and headed for the Wards, the Quarian close behind me, something bothered me but I couldn't tell what which just pissed me off somewhat, I pressed a button and the doors of the elevator shortly opened and we walked inside. It was empty, which I was happy about as that meant that I could think without being disturbed.

* * *

Point of View: Lurek Hendourus

**Location: The Citadel, C-sec Academy**

* * *

This was ridiculous, we waited long on Shepard now, too long... Is she even heading here at all? I moved around, couldn't be still for a second, while everyone, even Wrex, waited patiently except that diplomat, but he claims to have tight scheme. Total bullshit, he glared at Wrex and me now and then, but never when Wrex watched. At least that human had some sense in small head.

After walking in a circle for about the nineteenth time did Shepard finally come, she approached the light-skinned diplomat and the dark-skinned human and they talked. It didn't take long before Shepard asked the diplomat calm, but it was easy to tell by her body language that she was annoyed "So you are firing Anderson?" The dark-skinned man took a step forward and put a hand on Shepards' shoulder, which seemed to calm her down somewhat, then he said "Jane, I'm just stepping down so that you can track down Saren, you'll need the Normandy more than I do right now..." She stood there for a few seconds then she nodded and he took a step away from her again as he removed his hand from her shoulder. She looked at both of them and without hesitation asked "Do we have any leads? Do we know anything related to what he is up to currently?"

The diplomat said calm "We have very few leads...but we are to believe that he is behind a Geth attack on one of humanities larger colonies on Feros. The automated defense was able to halt the initial attack but we had no contact since then..." Shepard body tensed as he finished talking. She didn't say anything and it was impossible to tell if she listened or not.

Anderson continued "His partner Benezia recently visited the cold planet of Noveria, we don't know her intentions but it is certainly worth paying attention on...We also believe her daughter may know something about all of this, since they are family it is entirely possible that she may work for Saren or know about his plans. She also is an expert on the Protheans, so she may know what the conduit is. Her last known location were somewhere in the Artemis Tau cluster, but we can't pin it down more exactly due to insufficient information."

Shepard said, her voice secure and calm "I'll head to Feros first." Anderson said calm "It's entirely up to you, you are a spectre now. Shepard." Udina warned Shepard as Anderson finished talking "Shepard, remember that you are representing Humanity as a whole, that means that when you do something that makes us look bad then I'll have to fix it...which I already have a feeling will be almost impossible thinking about your current reputation." Shepard smiled slightly and said "If you do your job, I'll do mine." He sighed and put his hand on his forehead then he said "If you excuse me, I have to take care of some business."

The diplomat walked away and Shepard walked up to Anderson, I couldn't hear what they said but it was easy to tell she was disappointed in his answers. She may be weak, but if she try, she could be strong. Wrex looked at me and asked calm "What are you thinking about Lurek? You usually aren't this quiet." I turned towards him and said quickly "Why we do this? We gain nothing." Wrex was quiet a moment then he replied "I suppose we are here to prove something." I didn't understand, what can we prove, what did we have to prove anyway? Sometimes I don't understand Wrex, sometimes I do, but if he wanted to follow this Human, I'll be there to support him.

* * *

Thanks for your non-support :P

I'm not complaining but could I get an actual review from someone, a one-two line text isn't a review, especially when it is about one single thing. I currently had like two real reviews and two complaints. Still as a true Last of Us fan I must tell you, they are "Infected".

I'm now trying to write more detailed...I hope at least that makes my story more "readable" but only time can tell. And it doesn't really matter if anyone support me or not, I'm going to write on this story anyway...even though I'm like 6 months after my planned scheme.

The Consensus: Thank you for an actual review. And I know I'm not creative, bad with details, onoriginal (original is hard to be today but it doesn't help I suck at thinking up new things.), I'm not native English speaking which doesn't help either and I'm completely hopeless when it comes to writing stories. I have done worse work in my life, and some better, but I think I'm doing pretty okay if I compare to my usual writing style (which is a lot worse than how I write this story now, check chap 1 it is about that good...). (I'm also quite boring when it comes to writing, I'm a more entertaining guy in other subjects and things I do but not in things like writing stories or a longer text)

We'll anyways Happy Reading.


	15. Chap 15: Houston we have a problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and Last of Us as it belongs to Naugthy Dogs.**

Chapter 15: Houston we have a problem.

Point of View: Jane Shepard

**Location: Citadel, Dock 422**

* * *

I looked over the Normandy as Anderson walked to the elevator, the most advanced ship in the galaxy and they expected me to make sure it came back in one piece. I leant against the railing and turned my head to the left, looking out over the arms of the Citadel. It didn't take me long until I saw something that caught my interest, the Destiny Ascension... It is the second time I've seen it but it left me amazed now that I looked closer to it. One of the largest ship in the Citadel, larger than any ship the Alliance currently have, and the most powerful ship in the fleet. It drifted slowly forward, no ship approaching it even though the usual chaotic traffic in Citadel space.

"You gonna stand there or we take Turian spectre down?" I turned to the source and it was no surprise for me that it was Lurek, his voice and grammer did clearly stand out of the group. I glared at him and a thought hit me. I said without hesitation "Yes, but first we have to set up a few rules."

"Me listen, start talking." I stopped glaring and said "Firstly, you will follow the order of anyone who has higher rank than you." He shook his head and said "Me not military, me have no rank." I nodded and said "Exactly, so you listen on anyone within the Alliance military." He said annoyed as his body tensed "Me not question orders, but I will not accept that anyone can order me." I sighed and I knew neither of us had the patience to discuss it further so I continued "Okay then, secondly. Both you and Wrex will be under watch constantly, I don't want a rampaging Krogan or Vorcha on the Normandy." Wrex nodded, not finding any use in arguing with me I assumed, but Lurek once again objected "Why not Quarian under watch?" I took a deep breath to stop myself from laughing then I said calm "I think if she becomes any problem it won't be hard to solve, we just break the suit or knock her out." I muttered under my breath "Preferable the last option."

Lurek asked quickly, inpatient, while crossing his arms as his claws went through his skin slightly but he didn't seem to care "We discuss this all day or take down Turian quickly?" I just sighed and replied, annoyed with him but still kept it from showing "Fine, everyone get into the ship."

It didn't take long before most of the "team" went aboard, I wondered how they would be able to live together during this mission, except Kaidan. I looked at him and he approached me calm, making me wonder why he didn't walk aboard with everyone else.

* * *

Point of View: Kaidan Alenko

**Location: Citadel, Dock 422**

* * *

As I was a few steps away from Shepard she asked me calm "Kaidan. What do you want?" I already had this figured out myself, I had to convince her it was okay to accept help from others alien or not, but it wasn't going to be easy. "Shepard, I have a feeling you don't exactly trust the non-humans on the team." She looked around herself quickly, searching for anyone who could overhear our conversation, when she finally felt secure no one was nearby and said frustrated "Why the hell are they still with us? I thought they would leave us after we took down Fist. I mean Humanity can take care of this themselves. We survived the Infection, First contact war and the War of Batarian Aggression. I don't think they should have anything to do with this at all." I sighed and said calm to her "We have been through this a lot of times, we have just gotten on the wrong foot with most of them. Listen. Shepard, you can't allow your feelings about this get in the way of the mission. You only got one chance left and you know that. I can't allow you to waste it." She looked at me before sighing then she said slowly, unsure on what to say "...I know this but." She didn't continue and instead she headed into the Normandy. I stood there for a while, letting her get some time to think, she would certainly need it. I guess I have to convince her some other day, I have a feeling today is not the day to do that. I lent against a crate as I begun to count quietly to twenty, knowing that it should be enough for her to get inside.

* * *

Point of View: Joker Moreau

**Location: Citadel, Dock 422, SSV Normandy SR-1, Pilot Chair**

* * *

I turned slowly as I heard heavy footsteps, much heavier than the usual ones. Please don't break a bone, please don't break bone. What I saw surprised me, first a Krogan and Vorcha walked inside with a Quarian close behind them. It didn't take long before I saw someone familiar, Ashley Williams, I said jokingly as I looked between the new faces "Um...Houston we have a problem." After everyone walked back Shepard walked inside and I asked "So I guess Anderson actually is stepping down then?" She just nodded, and I decided not to ask any further.

* * *

Happy reading as usual.

And also, sorry for shortness of the chapter itself, but I had to make up a little for lack of well...chapters and being after my schedule. Also should I focus more on char development or "story development", I don't think I have time do both and post regularly and with enthusiasms (a lot less chapters/updates in other words, in which I may work worse than usually, yes it can be worse than it is now. Even if you can't believe it). I don't really expect an answer but I would highly appreciate you saying what I should focus on out of these two, the story will still move in the same direction.

I'm currently planing more things into the story, but it will take some time for me to actually be able to link all planned events to each other and make sure it makes sense.

Also, thing not explained yet in story, which will get more notice later on is _The War of Batarian __Aggression_

This war which I first mentioned now isn't actually something I just threw in, it was a war that started shortly after the Skyllian Blitz. When the Alliance retaliated violently did Batarian see it as a reason to go to war, coupled with the fact that no one would care if the one who did bring the infection to the galaxy would be less wide-spread, which in the first battles of the war had initial success for the Alliance but the success was put on an halt after the Alliance attempted to take Aratoh, mostly due to rumors of military bases being on the planet. The initial success didn't help the Alliance as they didn't have enough support to take out the Batarian Ground forces who were already in place.

The war was made out of many minor conflicts and two major battles, which depleted a lot of resources for both races.

_The invasion of Aratoh_:

Early on in _The War of Batarian __Aggression_ did the System Alliance go on an offensive, hoping to take out the closest threat to Earth before any Batarian forces could reach the homeworld, namely Aratoh. With the use of five frigates were the Alliance able to get five of the fifth teen transport through the defenses unscratched, with casualties reaching 1769 marines who had been sent to begin the attack. The forces were merely around fivehundred marines who was supposed to take a fully fortified Batarian fortified facility. Though the attack was successful and they were able to take the base, the Batarians had discovered the operation and sent reinforcement to take care of the Marines. The Alliance Frigates was forced to retreat as the Batarian sent their small fleet to destroy the ships, but only one managed to escape but with heavy damage and most of its crew dead. The facility was soon taken back by the Batarian and all marines was killed, leaving no one to tell what happened during the battle, but there are a lot of Batarians who tells stories on how some of the Humans, even though outnumbered, try to cover the escapes for others which is seen both cowardly and brave by the Batarians. But due to this failure was Humanity forced to take drastic actions later in the war.

The war went on for another year, with Humanity losing more and more colonies, until a decision was made, it violated some Citadel laws but the Batarians was nearing Earth quickly. The Alliance sent transports to twenty Batarian controlled planets filled with infected humans, spreading the infection further around the Galaxy. The Batarians didn't realize what was happening at once, and due to not having taken any action in case of infection since it became a threat in the galaxy did they lose entire cities to the infection. This made the Batarian launch the final major battle at the Alliance, which became known as _The bloodbath for Earth_ by both the system Alliance and the Batarians._  
_

_The bloodbath for Earth_:

In response to the Alliance spreading the infection to their planets did the Batarian Hegemony launch a full assault on Earth, using every ship they could find to take out the defenses around Earth. They believed the Alliance wouldn't be able to resist the full power of Batarian forces, unfortunately the initial attack was met with resistance, and neither side did make any progress, though the Batarian soon made progress after getting their only Dreadnought to the battle. The fifth and seventh fleet were the only ones nearby Earth at the moment as the rest had been sent on a similar mission, to take the Batarian home world, while the fifth fleet sent for reinforcement and escaped through the sol Mass Relay was the seventh fleet destroyed. The Batarian saw this as a victory and landed in London, hoping to wipe out the last resistance on earth. Most ship landed to drop of Batarian shock troopers to kill any human they could find, but both sides took casualties due to resistance from the Civilians. It didn't take long until every street in London was filled with bodies, while the two sides fighting brutally to drive away the other. The Alliance fleet did first return to earth five hours later, people still fighting on Earth which gave them an advantage. They were able to open fire on the Batarian Dreadnought, before any ship of the Batarian fleet could leave the surface, soon destroying the Dreadnought which, according to Batarian survivors, did lower the armies morale a lot. The Alliance slowly drove the Batarians of the world. Which gave The Alliance a well needed victory, but the costs were too great on both sides, the numbers of dead bodies found were over ten thousand and still there are over three thousand MIA.

The final conflict in the war was an Alliance operation on a moon called Torfan, which finally ended the war, but only because neither side were willing to throw away any more of their resources.


	16. Chap 16: Speech

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Last Of Us (it belongs to Naughty Dogs) or Mass Effect (It belongs to Bioware).**

Chapter 16: Speech

* * *

Point of view: Jane Shepard

**Location: SSV Normandy SR-1**

* * *

I guess they expect me to say something, better get it done with. I walked up to Joker and he said to me after a short moment of silence "If you want to hold a speech, now is as good time as any, Commander." I nodded and he slowly turned then he pressed a few buttons. I took a deep breath as I put my hands behind my back.

Let's see, we got some of the most hated species in the galaxy in the same ship, maybe I could use that, but that might be a bad subject... I looked at Joker as he finished activating the mic. I guess I only have that to go on now. This is either going to end just fine or it will end extremly badly...

* * *

Point of view: Ashley Williams

**Location: SSV Normandy SR-1**

* * *

"This is your Captain speaking."

I stopped talking to Presley, wanting to hear what Shepard had to say, I looked around and everyone else seemed to stop whatever they were doing before Shepard begun to talk.

"Everyone knows what is at stake, today failure is not an option... We are all in the same situation, Saren is a threat to Humanity as a whole and I know for certain that if he succeeds then he won't stop there... It is only a matter of time before he finds the Conduit, but we're right on his tracks... We have all been ignored by the Council, either used for things they couldn't handle or accused for problems we couldn't affect in the slightest...We must stand together against him to prove that we aren't just tools...Prove to the council, to our people, to everyone that we aren't going to stand this. We'll prove to them we are prepared to help even though they try to push us down. Saren knows we are coming for him and he will be waiting, I don't expect us to get through this without losses but we are the only ones between him and the Conduit, and we are going to stop him, no matter what."

No one said anything, the ship was quiet, letting the message sink in. Shepards attitude when speaking wasn't surprising, but it certainly did make an impact on the crew, some of them more quiet than usually and others from what I could tell, more enthusiastic for the mission. I guess I'm one of them who is more quiet. It didn't take long though until everyone got back to what they were doing. It's easy to tell the crew as less tense than before at least, but only part of it.

* * *

Point of View: Jane Shepard

**Location: SSV Normandy SR-1**

* * *

I sighed, that went better than I thought. The words just seemed to come by themselves. Joker said to me, slightly impressed but kept himself calm "That was quite a speech Commander. Anderson would be proud." I sighed and said, saddened, "Yes, he would...if he was here to hear it." Joker noticed it and once again went quiet, which was rare as he usually thinks up a bad pun, I was thankful that he did though. I turned quickly and headed further back the ship, to the galactic map. The large hologram used to pick more precise destination, as opposed to just telling Joker where to go, it did both simplify the process and make it a lot more advanced. I headed around the control panels surrounding it and walked up the small ramp, I looked down slightly and fixated my eyes on one point, before sighing and activating my Omni-tool. A menu came up, letting me search between the many planets and systems in the galaxy, I pressed a few buttons and narrowed it down to systems and planets with recent Geth Sightings. The list was cut down by more than two thirds, I smiled, this might not take as long time as I thought it would. Now all I had to do was find Feros.

But it took longer than expected and first about a quarter of an hour, earth hour, later did I find Feros. I checked the information about the planet and read about its recent Geth attack. Damn, it's too many deaths already, I don't think they have time to wait on assistance with this problem. I said quickly into a mic, as it would go faster than sending him precise coordinates. "Joker, set a course for Feros. ASAP." It took a while before he responded "Yes. Commander. ETA one hour." I moved my hand over the Omni-Tool deactivating it, then I walked towards the staircase, I maybe could use this time to prepare for the mission.

I also have to use the time to check my locker and modify my equipment. Maybe proton rounds would work well against the Geth... I walked downstairs and headed for the mess hall, going past a few crew members discussing the fact it was aliens aboard. I walked up to the locker and pressed the button which opened the locker. I crouched and looked through the equipment... I picked up a Katana shotgun and smiled, not exactly the best shotgun, but it'll do. I sighed and stood up quickly, closing the locker as I did. Then I turned and headed for the elevator, deciding to head down to modify my equipment. 'This is your last chance'...I guess that is true but it doesn't matter really, it is only a matter of time before they discard me as the tool they think I am. It won't matter whatever I prove myself or not, I'll still be a tool for someone. I pressed the button quickly, more smashing it than anything, waiting on the elevator to get to my floor. Damn I would wait for a while, gives you time to think anyway but it isn't like I want to continue this line of thoughts. I stood there, waiting for about half a minute, the elevator moved slowly as usual, just to save power for other systems. It is just stupid at times, but I guess the power has to go somewhere more important. When the door of the elevators door opened, Lurek stood there, he walked up to me and my body tensed slightly, my mind preparing itself for any silly insult he had to say.

"Speech good, better than me could do. But words mean nothing if action ignored." He nodded at me and crossed his arm before asking "Question is, you take action or was just speaking empty lies?" I let him finish and then asked calm "I suppose you mean that if I don't bring one of the non-humans on the mission, then I'm not worth more than I claim to be." He nodded slowly and said "Me surprised you figured out, me though you narrow-minded, maybe you are a little...but not completely." I glared at him but then stopped as I realized that he was right, in some rights, if I don't bring anyone of them it could affect the morale of the crew, they wouldn't trust me a lot less than they already do. They know what I have done, who I am and are already avoiding me. I sighed and said, forcing a smile "Well, I got your point, so I'll bring you and Kaidan with me this mission." I walked past him and into the elevator, he didn't take his eyes of me, standing upright with his arms still crossed, I assumed he knew I faked but it was better than telling him he was right.

I pressed the button and he said as the doors closed "You better not lie. No respect for liars from anyone." The doors was completely closed before I could reply, annoyingly enough. How could he convince me so easily, that is it, I won't let anyone affect my judgement, especially not a damn Vorcha. I leant against one of the walls, waiting on the elevator to reach the lower floor, I really needed to get my mind away from all that is currently happening.

* * *

Point of View: Lurek Hendourus

**Location: SSV Normandy SR-1, Mess Hall**

* * *

Bullshit, she won't bring us, she lie. Easy to stand she forced, she never bring us if it optional. Humans stupid race, easy tells. Salarian impossible to figure out, Turian just ask and they tell, Asari won't stay on subject when lying and Krogan not even talking when hiding something. Humans had body langues tell if they lie. Vorcha only species no one thinks lie, we're too stupid they say. Ridiculous, smart people and stupid people in every race. No exception. Galaxy paranoid due to human influence, corrupt due to Batarian, alive thanks to Turian and Krogan, Stable thanks to Asari and Salarian. Minor races ignored, we nothing special, we stupid or weak they say, they wrong. If we fought them, they would lose, they live in lies while we face truth. Stupid infection came from humans, we pay the price for their inability to keep it under control._  
_

I grabbed a plate and quickly scooped some food on the plate, not caring what it is, then I headed for closest empty chair. It was in the far corner but really not important, me don't talk to crew, me not interested. I sat down, beginning to eat calm. Food disgusting, but better than nothing. This mission is going to be hell, I have to talk Wrex out of this, I feel we'll regret staying with Shepard.

* * *

Happy reading again.

Hope you enjoy the new chapters, I certainly enjoy writing them. (except I'm somewhat bad at writing them)


	17. Chap 17: Report

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and I don't own The Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dogs.**

Chapter 17: Report

* * *

Point of View: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya

**Location: **SSV Normandy SR-1****

* * *

The doors of the elevator opened, I glanced at it and saw Shepard walk out, either stressed or simply frustrated. She probably wasn't in the mood to talk. I stood up and went to talk to Chief engineer Adams, I had just gotten to know him but he was willing to look past the fact that I was a Quarian which most people don't even try to. I moved slowly as I entered the engine room. I looked around myself, noting every detail, every button, crew member and machinery I could see in the room. It excited me though to see this advanced engineering, it was nothing like the machinery you saw in the flotilla and everyone seemed so calm around it, it was no wonder humans were able to survive as long as they did. I sighed, the quiet engine making me a bit nervous though, but everything seemed fine... I guess I just was used to the sound of machinery on the Flotilla... I wonder how my friends are doing, I hope they are alright.

* * *

Point of View: Kaidan Alenko

**Location: SSV Normandy SR-1, Mess Hall**

* * *

I hope Shepard will be able to handle this mission... I'm not sure if I can even do anything if she would break for the pressure and the only thing I know is that she probably hasn't thought too deeply about this mission, she is currently distracted...which is good otherwise...damn I don't want to think about it. I guess it is a matter of time though, but when it happens I must make sure the crew is prepared or else this will turn into a bloodbath as well.

I sighed and walked up to my workplace. I winced and put a hand to my head as the light from the panel made me feel dizzy for a bit. Stupid side effects, they aren't too serious but they are definitely annoying... I slowly put my hand on the panel, letting my eyes getting used to the light as I did. If the Biotics hadn't been so useful in most situations I would have done anything to get rid of it, but I wonder if I was able and were to remove them, would I be able to go back to a life without them? That is hard to tell, but nothing of real importance now, I guess it's something I'll never get an answer on, not that it matters anyway. Time to get back to work though, I got reports to file and I need to look up a few things. This isn't hard work in itself, but if it hadn't been for Shepard I wouldn't have to do this... I sighed and let my fingers slide across the panel, opening my inbox. I was slightly surprised when I saw a high priority mail in it, from no other than Anderson.

_Staff __Lieutenant Alenko, we recently got some unsettling news about the Geth attack on Feros.__  
_

_Reports tells us that their water supply is low and majority of the colonies defenses has been destroyed. It doesn't get better by the fact that their power supply is almost completely drained. This is one of Humanities more important colonies and we need to make sure it survives. The main objective is still to figure out why Saren attacked Feros but we need someone to repair their defenses, otherwise they might be left unprotected if they were to be attacked again. I suggest you convince Shepard to send out a group of tech experts to help with reparations while she focus figuring our why the Saren is after this colony in the first place._

I didn't read any further as I knew the drill, convince Shepard to do this then the next mission something else will have happened and I must convince her to do something else. I walked away from the panel and headed for the elevator... she is probably modifying her weapons currently...

* * *

Point of View: Kjell Eriksson

**Location: Feros, Zhu's Hope**

* * *

The backpack was tightly strapped on my back as I ran towards the colony, I won't let them kill me, not now...not here I have to get the supplies to the colony at all costs. They needed it ASAP. I ran down the corridor, hoping the enclosed area would slow them down, hoping that they couldn't take aim at me.

A nearby crate was hit by a rocket and the explosion knocked me into the wall to my left. I closed my eyes tightly as I slowly stood up, my whole body was hurt. Damn Geth, I won't allow myself to die. I stumbled forward, slowly making my way towards the colony. I turned my head to look behind myself, it aimed at me. I guess I had to accept faith. I can't outrun it now so I turned. As I turned I lifted my Pistol, but it was too late, a rocket was launched at me.

My body wouldn't respond, it didn't move at all as the rocket got closer by the second. I guess the supplies won't get to assigned destination... My body was launched backwards as I felt the heat from the explosion burn my skin, but the heat was shortly gone and I felt cold like never before, I guess I'm dead now. I stared at my bodies but suddenly I couldn't feel a thing and no thought crossed my mind.

* * *

We'll once again Happy Reading.

If you wonder why I included a char in one small part of the story, it's mainly because it is actually needed for later on.

And I excuse for putting this up while it is this short, but I can't think of anything to add to it, I'll try to make it longer in the future.


End file.
